


Code Platinum

by Amerigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, Cold War, Crash Landing, Earth, Gen, Red Scare, Soviet Union, greenland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerigo/pseuds/Amerigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Jedi diplomats are knocked off course and crash in Greenland during the height of the Red Scare.  They and their (totaled) transport are taken by American scientists to be researched so they can get an edge on their Soviet rivals.   My darker and more cynical fresh take on the trite 'Star Wars Characters on Earth' fics.</p><p>~On Hiatus~ </p><p>Do not despair!  I shall finish it once I have slain the beast of writers block. Until then I will work on an original work that I've been toying with to get my creative juices going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coruscant Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, Disney does. If I owned it The Clone Wars wouldn't be cancelled. Only the OCs belong to me. 
> 
> A/N This is my first story...ever...so be forgiving. I wrote it as a more cynical, realistic take on the "Star Wars character on Earth" plot. For the sake of common sense Basic is not the same as English

"Damn Ruskies! They actually did it!" A young, blonde man exclaimed after nearly falling out of his chair, not believing the words that left his mouth. He frantically dialed command as his red haired colleague crossed himself and whispered the Ave Maria under his breath. A third man, taller than the other two, was glued to the radar screen.

"... Nunc et in hor-"

"Peter! This isn't time for prayer; help me with the radar! " The taller man ordered. Peter, heeding his advice slid over to the screen.

"Wait ... That's no missile - SERGEANT JACKSON! - Its trajectory seems controlled! It's being piloted!"

"... One moment general - Peter, Joseph! You tellin' me its a kamikaze bomb!? " Jackson set the phone on the table a ran to the now crowded radar station. "The ballistics are off, it seems to be losing speed... Whoever's flying it is swerving for drag." Answered confused and terrified Joseph. "Where's it coming down?" Inquired Jackson. "Central Greenland, just 50 miles south of here!" Peter shouted. Jackson reached for the phone and informed command of the updates. Suddenly the base began to shake as a roar began to be heard. That was when all Hell broke lose.

The three threw on parkas and sprinted out into the snow. A massive vehicle of some sort screamed overhead. One of its three engines was breaking off from the stresses of reentry. Through the veil of superheated gases the trio could tell a single fact: this was no Soviet technology. As the ... thing ... streaked away only Peter had the strength to say it, "Code Platinum.... Lord have mercy on our souls."

; -

Pain.

Saesee tried to remember all that had happened. But his memory came up blank, no thanks to the severe agony emanating from his right arm. He attempted to ignore it to reach out to the force.. To his horror it felt very weak and distant. 'Great just what we need... I'll be even more useless!'

"Lose the slugthrowers! We're diplomats, _Jedi_ diplomats, does Coruscant Red mean anything to you!? " _Leave it to Skywalker's Padawan to kark first impressions up. Why me of all people to get stuck with her!_ A response was barked in some unknown language. _Meditative leave or not she is not MY responsibility! At least I have Secura and Offee to help control her._

Saesee opened his eyes to survey the damage. Lo-and-behold there Ahsoka, black eye, bloody nose and all, stood- no more propped herself up-just outside the cockpit He turned his head. Secura lay unconscious, probably concussed, in the pilots chair. Barris was nowhere to be seen.

They would live but their ship, _The Spirit of Axum,_ was clearly beyond repair. A frigid blast of wind harassed the Iktochi from the shattered Windows. He could smell oily smoke wafting off the small fires spread through the cabin. Seeing the need to avert a diplomatic catastrophe Saesee propped himself up, ignoring the pain, and limped over to Ahsoka. "Let me.

" She opened her mouth to protest. "But Master Tiin, these people don't even spea-"

"Go find Barriss, she'll know how to heal Aayla." The young Togruta begrudgingly complied and wandered off to find her friend. Saesee appeared at the massive hole from which the strange voices had come from. Looking out he saw the source.

Humans, about a dozen, aimed slugthrowers (how primitive) at him. They wore winter parkas with a strange red, white and blue rectangle on the shoulder. More than a couple were visibly shaking with fear. He began the standardized Jedi spiel used when making contact: "We are agents if the Republic and mean no harm...

; -

" What do we do Sergeant?" Joseph asked the question on all of their minds. "They're probably dangerous!"called a scientist from the back of the group. The young female extraterrestrial had wandered back into the wreckage and was replaced by a larger male with longer horns and rough, brown skin. This newcomer was speaking a strange alien language seemingly with eloquence, though the meaning was lost to the soldiers. A short, pale man spoke up, "Everyone put on your masks, we're gassing them out and shipping them back to the States! "

They all agreed and one of them, Stoneman, slid the grenade onto his rifle. By the time the horned man realized what had happened his ship was full of a thick, dark haze. He unceremoniously stumbled out of his vantage point and fell to the sooty snow below, fumes still seeping out of his agape mouth.


	2. ExTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Disney does. If I owned it Ahsoka wouldnt have a janky character model in Rebels. Only the OCs belong to me. 
> 
> A/N: HOSANA! I hope you all had a good Palm Sunday. I alter served and almost set the Crucifix on fire (not going into details.) Anyway, this second chapter is out so soon as a thank you to Harpijka for giving me my first kudos and my first (albeit anonymous) commenter (still thinking about your suggestion) and anybody else who has read this. It seems to be popular for a story that has only been up for less than 24 hours.

"... Yes, an extraterrestrial craft was confirmed to have crashed in central Greenland. It and four passengers, all very different I should note, are in transit to the Jefferson Air Force Base in New Mexico." Admiral Richelieu, France's repersenitave to the emergency NATO meeting would be angry at the suddenness of it had the reason not been so significant. He decided to speak up, "Why should the _creatures_ and their... Err... what's the word...let's just say _vehicle_ all be kept in America?"

"Shouldn't the other member states be involved? It did crash on _Danish_ territory. We should all be involved!" General Thompson, the British repersenitave, said, probably a little too aggressively. Various voices in several languages cried out in agreement.

Hearing enough of this Commander Johaness, the one leading the meeting, silenced the potential riot, "ENOUGH! Code Platinum calls for the formation of an agency, ExTRA, to study these specimens. Jefferson was built for this purpose. They _will_ be going there. However, each member of NATO may send researchers to the base." He paused. "What we learn may tip the balance in our favor, both against the rising forces of communism and the now real possibility of _invasion_."

The room murmured in agreement. Except one man, a small bald man with simple glasses, didn't. _They'll be more surprised than I; I doubt our leader_ _will believe me._

; -

Barris slowly approached consciousness. _What happened? I thought I was in the cargo hold? Where am I? How long have I been out?_ She realized that she was on some sort of bed with velcro straps holding her down. _Great, probably got shot down by separatists._

She opened her left eye to a slit and gazed at her surroundings. She was in a large hangar like building. Scientist, all human, raced around like an army of ants. Seemingly very interested in the pitiful remains of the _Spirit of Axum_  that rested on the center of the floor.

Soon a pale, white bearded scientist approached her, clipboard in hand. He said something in a strange language. There was no hint of cruelty in his voice. Barriss was a different story, "Where am I? Where are the others? You committed a war crime shooting a diplomatic ship down."

He apparently misunderstood and attempted to communicate in a soothing voice again. He opened a codex style book to a flat projection of a planet, presumably the one they crashed on. "Earth." To her surprise it seemed to be divided into nation States. "Your telling me we crashed on the back water of back waters... Great." The world seemed to be dominated by a massive state stretching the norther coast of the largest continent and going far into its central regions. He then flipped the pages to a system map and pointed to the third planet from the star.

To Barriss' confusion he pointed at himself an said, "John." He then pointed at her. "Barriss Offee." John then moved his hand in a lose gesture toward his fellow researchers, "Humans." _This is going to be the end of me, isn't it_.

; -

John sat down at the conference table and looked at his fellow researchers. "One of them, ETB-3 tried to speak with me today. I think she informed me that her name is Bar Isophi. She seems to act strangely human. Have any of you also had success?"

One of his colleagues, Dr. Ennio, sighed. "ETB-2 has yet to awaken, it seems she experianced head trauma in the crash. She also has a large laceration on one of the two apendages that hang from her skull that we have bandaged."

A young woman, a scientist named Maria, made her report, "ETB-1 has a broken arm but seems okay...he seemed upset...in his position I would too...I'm not sure if I like the way we are keeping them." John couldn't help but agree, but he _knew_ this would give them the edge over the Soviets.

Then a Dutch scientist (van Something-or-other, John had forgotten his name) went next, "ETB-4 seemed incredibly... distressed ...it was strange I almost... _felt_...the anger coming off her. I hypothesize it is some sort of pheromone. Maybe connected to those appendages she appears to share with ETB-2. Physically she seems only slightly hurt." John was confused at his claim that he had "felt" an emotion. _That's just not possible._

A scientist suddenly rushed to their table and spoke in a rushed, Australian accent, "Dr. van Han!" _Aah... that is his name._ "You need to see this!"John turned his head and saw that he held a short metal cylander in his hand. The Ausie then punched a button and with a woosh a green beam launched out. He grabbed a pen, tossed it up, and with a flick of the wrist it was cleaved in two. As the two halves hit the floor Dr. Ennio spoke their thoughts, "If we could reverse engineer this weapon...the Reds wouldn't even stand a chance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it really helps me be creative and motivated. Tell me who would win: Echo vs Fives. I'll try to keep updating this quickly. Goodbye and God bless.


	3. Hammer and Sabre part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, Disney does. If I did I would make a 1 hour animated special dedicated to Hondo. Only the OCs belong to me.
> 
> A/N: I'm stupid. I realised last chapter had an awkward ending so I'm giving you another today. No need to make you wait.

Four nights had passed since the "plasma blade" had been discovered.  The researchers had already built two uncessful prototypes (one of which exploded upon activation) but this night was uncharacteristically quiet.  A storm was forming outside whose distant lightning whose flashes cast strange shadows when they met the  _Spirit of Axum_  that still lay on the hangar floor.  The four extraterrestrials had been moved to a seperate building and many of the scientists were already sleeping.

That made it the perfect time for X to act.  X had the excuse of being the janitor had gotten into the hanger unsupervised.  He quickly went to the table that held the "plasma blades" He glanced around and almost had a heart attack when a blast of thunder shook the building.   _This is too easy! I do hope the others do their parts._   He grabed the cylinders and gently lay them in his bag.  He then gathered the research papers and began to leave.  

On his way out a security guard spoke, "Thanks, I know it got messy in there."  

X only replied, "Just doing what I can for my country."

; -

Ahsoka paced angrily around the room. "They can't just hold us here! Why haven't we broken out? I'm sure it would be easy!" Barriss sat on a nearby bed trying to meditate. Almost coinciding with a crash of thunder,  her friend opened her eyes. 

"Because that would only end up us getting hurt or killed." Barriss replied.  

Aayla entered the conversation as she walked over, "We need to understand where we are being kept, why, and by whom. It's not like we can just ask- we clearly don't understand their language." 

Rain started to strike the roof as Saesee finally spoke up "Also, if you haven't noticed we are unarmed-" a massive blast of thunder shook the building for several seconds "-and the Force seems rather weak on this planet." 

With a sigh Ahsoka sat back down.  _We could, and should escape._ She was still concerned about the fact that these seemingly primitive (slugthrowers for Force's sake) humans had taken their light sabres. She felt naked without them. A blinding flash of lightning interupted her thoughts.    


"At least they don't seem to want to hurt us."  Barriss' words were a cold comfort to the four as they settled into silence.  The storm raged on outside as the Jedi tried to fall asleep. 

; -

The following Dr. van Haan began to draw blueprints for a reverse engineered copy of the _Spirit._ With Dr. Ennio and Maria's help they began to investigate the hyper drive. 

"From what I gather this drive generates massive amounts of energy... Enough to  _tear space-time_  we're looking at something extra dimensional!" Dr. Ennio was pacing the conference hall.  It was full of researchers,  very astonished researchers. 

Maria spoke next,  "These beings can travel between stars in minutes!  This technology is so advanced the only way we could begin to understand it is by asking the beings themselves I have brought in a linguist in an attempt to make this possible. Her na-"   


"The blades, the papers...Th-there GONE!" John burst into the room.  

Dr. van Haan leaped out of his chair, hands pressed against the table. "When we're they seen last?" 

John replied,  "Yesterday, I think they were stolen... Who knows the damage they could do if the Kremlin got a hold of them!" 

Dr. Ennio spoke again, "I think ExTRA may have a mole problem,  I want the perimeter shut down.  We're questioning all employees.  If anyone sees anything suspicious they tell command.  Maria,  contact NATO, tell them we have been infiltrated. I want all assets,  especially the extraterrestrials under guard."  

The meeting then erupted in paranoid hysteria as friends and colleagues accessed each other of treason.  Their trust in each other was gone. 

; -

X walked into the Soviet embassy in Mexico City.  The clerk greeted him and he was led to a dark office.  He discretely handed the man at the desk a box. "What you asked for, I'll expect my pay in cash." As he walked out the man pulled a silenced pistol and shot X in the chest. "That's your pay for acting too early, but thanks for the delivery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a better chapter to end with than last don't you agree. Anyway, I may not post tommorow but by the end of the week It will be done. Who would win Boba Fett Vs Hondo? Goodbye and God bless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I hope you all have a good Holy Week... Can't wait for Easter. Goodbye and God bless!


End file.
